Taken
by MyelleWhite
Summary: Taken" has been attached to it's prequel. Go to "Burning Up."


_Hey everyone, this is a sequel to my previous fringe episode entitled "burning up". If you have not read it, I advise you to check it out. This story will be here when you get back._

_Alright, so thank you to everyone who commented on my last story and I hope to get tons of great reviews this time as well. Enjoy…_

_The story begins…_

Walter and Peter are walking down Olivia's sidewalk.

"Do you think she'll be angry at us for picking her up for work?" Walter asked. He knew that this was what Peter wanted. He liked Olivia and from what Walter knew, there was only so much time that his son had with her before she died. Well, all that could be prevented if the antidote he created worked. They wouldn't know until Olivia started to get really hot, almost the point where she burst into flames like the other, unfortunate cases.

"No, I think she'll like the idea. She's not lazy and would probably enjoy the company."

"Alright." Walter said and looked at his feet.

Peter enjoyed having his father listen to him. He was the only one who did. Olivia always went against his wishes and put herself into all sorts of danger. He was just glad that she'd never gotten seriously hurt. However, there was this cortexiphan business to attend to still. Peter kept a close eye on Olivia because it was completely unpredictable when she would start "heating up."

Peter, out of the corner of his eye, saw a navy blue, almost black, mini van pull up next to him. He thought they were going to ask for directions but knew that his assumption was wrong when one of the two men who got out of the van grabbed Walter.

"Let him go!" Peter shouted. The man who didn't have Walter turned to Peter and hit him with something. Peter never saw what it was, it came to fast. He dropped ot the ground but got up as quickly as he could.

"I said let him go!"

"No." The man said blankly and then hit Peter again. This time in the back of the head which made Peter fall to the ground. This time, he didn't come back up.

"You killed him! You killed my son! Peter!"

The two men grabbed Walter and pulled him into the van. The old man had tears running down his cheeks as they pulled away and left Peter behind.

Olivia finished her cup of coffee just in time to answer her cell phone.

"Hello? Agent Farnsworth?"

"Yes. Um, have you seen the Bishops today? They're usually here a lot earlier."

"No, but why did you call me?"

"Oh, I don't mean to ruin the surprise butg they wanted to walk you to work today. It was Peter's idea."

"Oh, well, no, I haven't seen them. But, walking to work sounds like a great idea now that I think of it. I'll call you if I see anything."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Olivia put down her car keys, which she'd picked up only moments ago, and grabbed her coat. She locked her apartment door and started down the street. When she reached halfway to the end of the road, she saw a small group of people huddled around on the opposite side of the street. There were about three of them. Olivia ran towards them. They looked panicked and she wanted to help.

In the middle of the small crowd, Peter lay on his back. He looked dead from where she saw him but as she moved closer, she could see that his eyes were opening. She sighed in relief.

Peter saw her and got up quickly, too quickly. He stumbled over but was caught by two small hands. Olivia's hands. He was embarrassed. She shouldn't see him like this. Bleeding, hurting, falling, and dizzy. She especially shouldn't be the one to catch him when he falls.

He steadied himself and thanked her with a small smile. Olivia told the people that she would look after him and that he was a friend of hers. Peter smiled at them and said he was fine. When they left, Olivia turned to him and started to talk.

"Peter, what happened, where's Walter?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much. I know that two people took him I know that they were in a navy blue mini van."

"Do you remember their faces?"

"No. But I think I know a way that I could."

Back at the lab, Astrid busied herself by filling the tank with salt. Peter and Olivia had showed up at the lab twenty minutes ago and demanded that the tank be ready as soon as possible. She looked at Olivia, wondering why she had to go in this time. Olivia had somehow seen her question and said:

"It's not me, Astrid, it's Peter."

They had told her what had happened but she was still curious. Of course, she knew better than to ask questions. Peter would never go into the tank unless it was important so Astrid just did as she was told.

Olivia and Peter were at the other side of the room, hooking up Peter to wires and computers.

"Okay Peter, this one hurts. A lot."

"Just do it Olivia."

Olivia looked away as she jabbed the two metal prongs into the back of Peter's neck. She heard him gasp in pain.

"Sorry. You alright?"

"Yeah, just let's get this over with."

Olivia noded and walked ter to the tank where she elped him get in. before she closed the doors she smiled at him.

"Good luck Peter. This is very brave of you."

"You do this all the time."

"Yeah, but I know that you and Walter don't get along very well so it's nice of you to do this for him."

"Well, he my father. I have to help him."

Olivia smiled slightly and shut the doors. Astrid waited at the computers. Olivia would talk to Peter and Astrid would control the computers since Olivia had no idea what to do.

"Alright Peter. I'm counting down. When I'm finished, you will e back in your memory of this morning. Look at his face. Memorize it. Five…four…three…two…one."

Peter suddenly found himself in his own memory. He could see himself and Walter as they walked down the street. They were arguing over whether Olivia would enjoy the walk or not. Suddenly, the navy blue van pulled up beside them. Peter kept close by in his memory and watched as he was hit with the object that he know knew was a crowbar. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten knocked out on the first hit.

Peter looked closely at the man's face. He had a few scars but overall was fairly polished. The other man was already pulling Walter to the van. He watched himself get hit again. Walter screamed, "You killed him! You killed my son! Peter!"

"Walter." Peter said. He missed his father.

To his surprise, the man that had hit him looked toward him now, not at all surprised that he was there.

"Hello."

"What do you want with him?" Peter asked. The man drew out a gun.

"Answers."

He held the gun up to Peter's chest and pulled the trigger. Peter fells to his knees and held his chest. He couldn't believe that the man had got him twice in one day.

"Olivia! Help! Get me out of here!"

Olivia and Astrid were there in a second. They pulled him out quickly and noticed that he had blood on him. Astrid ran for towels.

"Peter, where did they hurt you? What happened?"

Peter looked down. Where he had been shot still hurt like hell but there was no wound and the blood had all cleared up.

"Oh my God." Olivia said, obviously noticing the blood as well.

Olivia and Peter sat in her makeshift office in the lab. Astrid had gone to get lunch for the three of them, not that anyone had actually felt like eating anyways. Olivia watched as Peter reconstructed the face of the kidnapper on the FBI program. When they were done, they found his name, then all his background information and even where he lived. Olivia doubted that anyone was there right now but set off to check it out. Peter came and they left a note for Astrid saying they'd be back in a bit.

They pulled up in the driveway of the man's house. As they assumed, there was no one there. After a clean sweep of the house, they left. It had been a long drive to the house. Almost two hours. Peter was exhausted and as Olivia expected, he fell asleep on the way home. She didn't blame him. She was a little tired herself, but he deserved sleep more than she did. Olivia pulled threw blanket she kept in the backseat over him and continued her drive.

About an hour down the road, she saw a strange car drive behind her. It looked exactly like John's car had. And as she looked a little closer into the mirror, she could see that it was, in fact his car. John winked at her and Olivia slammed on the breaks. John copied and got out of his car. She allowed him to approach. Olivia rolled down her window.

"Hey there, Liv."

"John. What do you-"

"No questions. Follow me. I know where they're keeping Walter."

"How do you know Walter?"

"He tried to save, I'm bound to remember him. Are you alright, Liv? You're looking really warm."

"Yeah, just a little hot in here, that's all."

"Trust me, Liv. Follow me."

Olivia made the quick decision. John had helped her solve her other cases so she decided to trust him. He went back to his car and started to drive. Olivia followed.

They had only been driving for a few minutes when Peter woke up.

"God, Olivia. It's freezing in here!'

"Well, I'm really warm. It's like a desert in here! How could you be cold?"

"Because look, you turned it down to the coldest temperature."

"Well, I gave you a blanket. You could use that."

Peter took wrapped the blanket around himself before realizing that they were off the road completely.

"Olivia, where are we going?"

"To Walter. I saw John again, Peter. Hew knows where he is."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Wherever John leads us. That's his car in front of us right now."

"Olivia, there's no car in front of us, or behind us. Are you alright?"

"Peter, you got to trust me on this, alright?"

Despite the thousand questions in Peter's mind, he decided it was best ignore them all. He trusted Olivia more than anyone else and whatever she was doing, it was working. He could see a small building up ahead with a navy blue mini van parked outside it. He hoped with all his heart that Walter was alright. And that, when they went in there, Olivia and himself would bee fine.

Peter suddenly found himself wondering what he would do if Olivia was shot. He remembered something he had thought of a while ago while on a plane. They were going to Katherine's house…Katherine. His mind never let him finish what he was thinking about.

"Olivia, drop me off and get yourself back to the lab as soon as possible. I know why you're so warm right now. Do you remember what happened to Katherine Greene?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I think the cortexiphan is acting up."

"Peter, I'm fine. We'll get Walter together and get out together. I'm not leaving you guys here. Besides, if I die, I want to at least leave the car for you so you could get back."

"Not helping my nerves, Olivia."

"You shouldn't be nervous about me Peter. You worry too much. I'm fine."

They pulled up to the building. John's car sped away in the other direction and Olivia watched him go. Peter and her got out of the vehicle and started walking towards the building. Olivia handed Peter a gun and said that if he needed to, shoot.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if they assaulted you and took your father. Especially when both of you are assisting the federal government."

"Alright."

Olivia suddenly felt extremely warm. Her insides were burning but she toughed it out. She didn't want Peter to worry about her, which she knew he did anyways. They approached the doors carefully and walked inside. Peter could here voices. Neither of them were Walter's. His stomach did flip flops and he getting more and more nervous by the second.

Olivia and Peter walked farther into the building, following the voices. They both knew that they were in the room next to them. Peter kicked the door down and the two of them held their guns up.

"FBI! Get down on the floor! Now!" Olivia yelled as they filed into the room. Peter could see Walter curled into a corner in the room. He didn't go to him immediately, first, he had to get these two away from here.

The two men suddenly turned around and each held up a gun. Peter shot one of them quickly and he fell to the floor. Olivia did not shoot her gun. Instead, the second man shot at her, and missed. Peter shot him and he also fell to the ground.

"Thank you." She said. Peter nodded and ran to Walter who was still in the corner.

"Dad!" He said. He hadn't noticed that he said dad until it actually came out of his mouth. And Peter didn't regret it.

Olivia watched as Peter hugged his father and helped him up. She had began to get increasingly warmer and had finally begun to accept that Peter was right. Although it was cold out, she had to remove her jacket and carry it in her arms. Peter saw her and explained to Walter that he thought the cortexiphan was acting up.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Peter. She standing in a t-shirt and here we are bundled up like marshmallows."

"Olivia, are you alright?" Peter placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature but removed it quickly. "Olivia, we need to get you to the lab. You just burned my hand!" Peter looked at his hand once more. It was red and warm.

"Alright. I think that's a good idea."

"Walter! Get in the car. Sit in the back seat with Olivia. I have to drive."

They got Olivia to the car and pulled away quickly. Peter followed the GPS to the highway and once they were on the highway, he began to turn the heat down.

"Walter, do you mind if I turn this down? I don't want Olivia to get too hot. Olivia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"Give me an honest answer."

"I'm warm, that's all."

"Alright."

Walter looked at Peter who continued to glance in the mirror at Olivia.

"Peter, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better help."

"It's fine, you're doing as much as you can. Just keep her company."

"I know that you wish you could be back here with her."

Olivia looked up into the rear view mirror. Peter's eyes were on her's.

"Yeah, I do wish that I could be there, but I have to drive. I'd like to drive anyways because I can get us there faster."

When they got to Harvard, Peter phoned Astrid on the way in.:

"Astrid, get the antidote ready."

He hung up and grabbed Olivia out of the backseat. She was almost asleep and knew it was easier just to carry her. So he picked her put in his strong arms and ran towards the building with Walter trailing behind him.

"Olivia, stay awake, you hear me? Stay with us." Peter was pleading. His voice sounded higher than normal and he was filled with fear for her.

They burst through the doors and Peter held Olivia to him while Astrid and Walter moved her hair out of the way and jammed the syringe into Olivia's neck. Peter, who's hands ad arms were burning, felt her cooling down.

Astrid and Walter wanted to stay to watch her wake up but Astrid pulled Walter away to get cloth. Really, Astrid thought that she'd just give them a moment to themselves. Walter knew what she was up to and pulled her aside to a spot where they could watch without being seen by Peter and Olivia.

Olivia wasn't surprised to find herself in Peter's arms. She was glad. She didn't want to wake up anywhere else.

"I thought we were too late." Peter said. He helped Olivia sit up on her own. As much as she hated being looked after, she didn't mind if it was Peter who was helping her.

"No, I told you I'd be fine."

"Yeah, like last time, I found myself sprinting across Harvard campus to find that you were only in your car, waiting for an ambulance to move.'

"Then that's when you kissed me."

"And I've never regretted that."

In one quick move, Peter pulled Olivia back into his arms and kissed her. And, like the first time, she kissed him back.

Astrid and Walter watched from their hiding spot across the lab. Both of them had been betting this for a long time. Astrid looked at Walter. He seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"We missed the first kiss."

* * *

_Please comment. Thank You._


End file.
